Los pasos de mi maestro
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Antes de empezar su entrenamiento para ser un Caballero de Atenea, Shiryu tuvo que entender lo que esto significaba. Un fic por el cumpleaños del caballero Dragón.


_Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei-Shueshia ® No se hace uso de ellos con fines de lucro._

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera concidencia._

**Los pasos de mi maestro**

- Vamos, joven aprendiz, no te rezagues

- Lo sigo, señor.

Aquel niño, de no más de 8 años, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para seguir al anciano a través de aquellos espesos bosques ¡cómo era posible que él ya estuviera cansado, mientras que su guía, mucho mayor que él, no diera ni síntomas de fatiga!

- Si vas a ser un Caballero de Atenea tendrás que trabajar mucho en tu resistencia física –dijo apenas volteando a verlo.- Esta juventud ya no es como antes.

Llevaba una semana como su discípulo, y Shiryu ya sentía que aquel anciano lo conocía de toda la vida, quizá incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía a si mismo. Desde que lo vio le inspiro respeto, pero no solo por su edad o su aspecto: aquel hombre, débil y agotado a primer vista, irradiaba calma, sabiduría, experiencia, muchas cosas que lo hacían sentir mejor.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Maestro? –preguntó Shiryu, luego de una caminata que ya llevaba al menos una hora, y en la cual no se habían dicho más de cinco frases

- ¿Es importante saber a dónde vamos, joven aprendiz? –el anciano Maestro se detuvo, volteando a verlo.

- No, pero si me gustaría saber.

- Y esa curiosidad ¿a qué se debe?

- Pues, no lo sé. Cuando una persona sale es porque tiene un destino al cual desea llegar.

- A veces no es necesario llegar a un lugar físico, sino a uno espiritual. Por más pasos que des en tu camino, sino aprendes nada de tu andar, no estás caminando a ninguna parte.

- No entiendo, Maestro ¿eso qué significa?

¡ZAZ!

Shiryu tuvo que tirarse al piso para evitar ser golpeado por una rama que el Maestro retirara para pasar.

- ¡Por qué hizo eso!

- ¿Hacer qué cosa?

- Esa rama casi me golpea.

- ¿Y estabas atento a tu camino? –al no recibir respuesta, Dokho continuo.- Aquel que sólo avanza por hacerlo, sin poner atención a su alrededor, no aprenderá nada e irremediablemente será golpeado una y otra vez por los que no desaprovechan la oportunidad.

¡ZAZ!

Nuevamente una rama aprecio en el camino de Shiryu, pero esta vez, alcanzo a sujetarla con las manos, retirándola para poder pasar.

- Pero Maestro ¿cómo evitar ser golpeado por los que no desaprovechan la oportunidad?

- Siendo más listo que ellos.

- Si, pero si ellos atacan a los que están distraídos ¿no atacaran también a aquellos que son débiles?

Dokho se detuvo, permitiendo que Shiryu lo alcanzara.

- ¿Y eso a ti por qué debería preocuparte¿No me dijiste que lo importante era llegar a algún lugar?

- Si, pero ¿qué tal si esas personas van al mismo lugar que yo? O si solo las encuentro en mi camino, pero no pueden levantarse porque han caído ¿quién ayudara a esas personas?

- Aún no me respondes por qué debería importarnos: si encontráramos a una persona herida, pero nosotros no traemos nada con qué atenderla ¿debemos detenernos?

- Es nuestra obligación Maestro. Quizá en el futuro nos encontremos en la misma situación, y nos gustaría que alguien nos ayudara. Y además –Shiryu se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa, joven aprendiz?

- No es lo que Usted dice que los Caballeros de Atenea hacen: proteger a los más débiles.

- Veo que al fin lo has entendido –afirmó Docko.- ¡Y mira, hemos llegado a nuestro destino!

Shiryu observó el sitio en que se detuvieron. Aquella zona era distinta al resto del bosque. Noto que el espacio frente a ellos era un claro, casi en forma circular, rodeado por los árboles en una especie de barrera.

- El camino para ser un Caballero no es fácil: implica mucho trabajo físico y espiritual. El entrenamiento te hará llegar a tus límites, y al día siguiente te pedirá que los ignores y que llegues más allá: algunas veces el dolor te seguirá días, y no habrá tiempo para que pienses en tu propio sufrimiento ¿estás seguro que deseas seguir?

- Si, Maestro.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta determinación?

- Yo no tengo un lugar físico al cual regresar, y tampoco tengo alguien que espere mi regreso. Pero por lo que Usted dice no soy el único con este camino, y si hay otras personas como yo, pero sin la fuerza para levantarse, entonces yo quiero pelear por todos aquellos que sufren, que son heridos y golpeados.

- Es muy loable que pienses de esa forma, pero si vas a ser un verdadero Caballero, no debes olvidar que tus acciones estarán guiadas por una sola persona: la diosa Atenea.

- Ya me lo ha dicho antes, pero ¿quién es Atenea?

- Ella es la hija de Zeus, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa. Ella viene una vez a la Tierra cumpliendo un ciclo de reencarnaciones, y cuando regresa, es porque la paz y la justicia de este mundo están siendo amenazadas. Atenea es una diosa de amor, pero lo más importante, ella pelea por la humanidad: vela y protege a los más desafortunados, y es por eso que los Caballeros de Atenea existen, para ayudarla en la tarea que acepto con gusto desde tiempos mitológicos.

- ¿Y Atenea, en dónde está ahora?

- Eso no lo sé, pero por eso debemos estar preparados. El día que ella regrese, convocará a todos sus Caballeros para enfrentarse al mal que amenaza la Tierra. Shiryu, si realmente deseas ser un caballero, debes estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por Atenea si es necesario. Así que te preguntaré una vez más ¿estás seguro que deseas convertirte en un Caballero?

- Si, Maestro. Soportaré todas las pruebas que me imponga.

- Muy bien –entonces, el anciano Maestro avanzó hacia el claro que tenían enfrente.- ¡Vamos Shiryu! Esta será tu primera lección.

- ¡Sí! –respondió lleno de energía y entusiasmo

**FIN**

**Gilraen-Shauláh**

**N/A:**

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les presento al nuevo fic, recién salido del horno como dicen por ahí.

Por ser cuatro de octubre, me decidí a romper un poco mis viejas costumbres para escribir sobre Shiryu, que hoy está de cumpleaños. Como pudieron leer, se trata sobre el inicio de su entrenamiento para ser un caballero de Atenea. La verdad, y ante lo cual estoy muy feliz, no me tuve que romper demasiado la cabeza _–ni los nervios de la musa-_para poder plasmar algo significativo. Creo que Shiryu tuvo un gran Maestro, y a Dokho he aprendido a quererlo gracias a las OVAS de Hades. Así que este es, de alguna forma, un pequeño tributo al caballero de Libra.

Aprovechando, en unos días subiré un pequeño extra para Historia de un Padre. Oficialmente ya termine con la historia, pero como Albiore y mi musa están saliendo _–si, leyeron bien, __Albiore__ está saliendo con mi musa, pero como están educado, me pidió permiso para hacerlo,- _tuve la motivación suficiente para agregar un capitulo extra. Solo necesito darle una ultima revisión.

De momento eso todo por ahora, espero que esta nueva locura les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
